New Year, New relationship?
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Sue isn't sure where her and Sean stand after what happened on Christmas Eve. my take on what could happen during New Years revelation. sue/Sean


I don't own the middle

A/N okay so after watching 09X10 and seeing the stills and press release for 09X11 here is my take on what could happen during new years revelation.

Sue was a nervous wreck. Just last week she had kissed Sean. But what did that all mean? Did he like her or was it just the Christmas magic that pulled them in. she bit her lip and stared out at the snowy landscape.

Her dad and brothers were gone some trip with grandpa Mike and so it was just Sue and her mother at the house. Of course Frankie had some wild plan for a New years eve party and Sue knew the Donahue's would be there which meant Sean would be there. She sighed and replayed the kiss in her head again.

"Sue you have been looking out that window for hours now what is on your mind?" Frankie came up behind her daughter.

"Nothing I…" Sue trailed off before turning to her mother. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "You know how on Christmas I went and looked for Sean after he left the Yankee swap?"

Frankie nodded her head and sat down beside her daughter. "Well it turns out he had got his first semester grades and they were not what he was expecting so he was upset. We sat on the picnic table and talked and I honestly don't know how it happened but one minuet we were talking and the next we were kissing and now my head is all confused because I know I like him but I kind of have a boyfriend and I have no clue how Sean even feels." Sue just shook her head.

"Oh Honey Frankie hugged her daughter. She wasn't expecting that she had never seen Sue and Sean as a couple but now that it was a possibility it seemed to fit perfectly. "How long have you liked Sean?"

"Oh I had a crush on him since I was in middle school but It wasn't until last year when I really started to fall for him. He is the reason that Tyler and I broke up. Tyler realized even before I did that I liked Sean. Then I stole Axl's winnabago so I could come and talk to Sean but by the time I got here he was already on his way back to school."

"Wow." Frankie didn't know what else to say with the information she had just been given. "it seems your life has been pretty interesting the last year."

"I guess." She thought back to her and Axl's depressed ice cream binge and she thought of the date setup and all she'd told Brad. "it's doesn't matter though because I still am not sure how he even feels."

"Well Sue he will be here for the party tonight I think it's time you talk to him."

"Yes I suppose you are right. I should go and get ready for the party." Frankie watched her daughter go and wondered what the night would hold.

Later that night Frankie found Brad standing by the punch bowl. "So did you hear about Sue and Sean?"

"Of course now if they would both open their eyes." Brad said just as Bill Norwood and his daughter walked in." Frankie's eyes almost popped out of her head at the outfit the younger girl was wearing. "excuse me." She went towards the Norwoods.

"Now aren't you cold." She smiled at Nicole

"Oh no Mrs. Heck I am fine." Really because I can see your Belly button." Frankie reached up and tried to raise the younger girls waistline. "you know what I have an idea." Frankie rushed from the room and a moment later came back with a quilt. "here." She wrapped the blanket around Nicole's shoulders.

"um thank you but it is quite warm in here." Nicole shrugged the blanket off as Frankie glared at her and went back over by Brad. Just then the Donahue's walked in. Frankie noticed that Sue's eyes went to Sean. She held her breath as Sue walked towards him.

"Hi."

"Hey Suzy Q." Sean smiled.

"How has your break been?" Sue twisted her hands.

"Okay I talked to my parents. They were a bit upset but they understood that Medical school is hard so in the end it all turned out okay."

"That's good." Sue smiled as Nicole came up to them.

"Sean Donahue well I haven't seen you since High school graduation. What have you been up too?"

"well." Sean looked between Sue and Nicole. "I go to medical school now just finished my first semester.

"ooh a doctor well isn't that just awesome." She put her hand on Sean's arm and Sean looked even more uncomfortable. "you know we really should get together some time catch up."

Sean seemed lost for words. "Well you see the thing is…." He looked at Sue.

Sue was glaring at the other girl. She stepped forward and grabbed Sean's hand "The thing is that he has plans with me and I'm sorry but I have no plans on sharing." She gave Nicole a look." No one noticed Frankie and Brads looks behind them. Nancy and Ron Donahue stood with huge eyes as they watched what was happening in front of them.

"Yes what she said I Have plans with her." Sean squeezed her hand as Nicole stormed off. Sue looked at Sean and Sean looked at her and before she could take a breath he was kissing her again and she knew this time that he meant it. That it wasn't some fluke it wasn't some Christmas miracle. Sean liked Sue and now she knew it without a doubt.

A/n 2 hope you enjoyed this little story I put together. I hope this is how it goes but knowing the show they'll drag us along more. Ugg.


End file.
